


Always Late

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Doggy Style, Dom!Gadreel, Explicit Sex, F/M, Gadreel as a detective, Gadreel is an underrated character and deserves to be used more, Gadreel is married, Human AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Vaginal Penetration, ball shaving, but having an affair, dirty talking, marital affairs, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel is a married man, who spends his lunch breaks with another woman. And it's belief that she makes it her mission to always be late to their appointments.</p>
<p>Just a plotless excuse for Gadreel smut, as he is one of my favorite characters. Takes place in a human AU where Gadreel is a detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Late

**Author's Note:**

> My OC is Lexi, used in previous stories before as I find her really fun for the stiff Gadreel. This story is just an excuse for me to write smut, so enjoy!  
> I also own Rebecca, Gadreel's wife.

1:05 

Late. She was always late. Gadreel looked down at his wristwatch and let out an audible sigh. It was his firm belief that the woman thought it amusing to purposely not show up on time for their appointments. Even if she knew that he only had an hour for lunch break, she never appeared when she was scheduled to. 

Playing with the wedding band on his finger, Gadreel looked up from his seat on the plush bed when a knocked tapped on the door. Jaw tightening, the detective stood up and crossed the room to the entrance and waited a breath, before turning the doorknob and glaring, “I am not paying you for the full hour.”

“You know, you really have perfected that whole bitch face look, I really need to get some pointers.” The woman leaning against the doorframe smirked. 

Lexi Sincerbeaux was a whore. Well, a call girl; but why should Gadreel be concerned with being politically correct with a woman he was planning on defiling. It may have seemed less than honest to pay for sex, when he was a married man; but the two of them had been at this for quite some time. One didn’t stop just because he decided to marry the boss’s daughter for work benefits.

Gadreel rolled his eyes and walked back into the expensive room he was renting, as Lexi smirked and sauntered in as well. Truthfully, he was her best client. No other man was so mouthy. Sure, he wasn’t the richest and couldn’t provide her with the most extravagant gifts, but he was her number one. 

With his back to the sex worker, Gadreel began undoing his tie and commenting, “You should not be out in public dressed in that way.”

“Why? Will people think I’m a whore?” Lexi cooed coyly, crossing him to sit on the edge of the bed and crossing her tan legs, “Or are you afraid you might actually one day have to come to terms with paying for sex?”

“I have come to terms with that,” The detective snapped, taking off his suit jacket and hanging the clothing item over a nearby chair, “You should not steal from your clients, Lexi, you might cross the wrong man one day.”

Playfully smirking, Lexi looked down at her wrist at the bracelet she had taken from Gadreel’s house. She had known he had planned on giving it to his wife, but honestly if the man was cheating, he didn’t get the luxury of having the best of both worlds. There was no use in pretending to be a good husband and making up for it with jewelry. 

“Is that why you don’t take me to your house anymore?” Lexi feigned hurt. 

Not saying a word, Gadreel undid the buttons of his shirt and walked over to the young woman. Being forty, it wasn’t often that a man his age would be with a woman who was twenty-seven without there being money involved. Especially someone as polished and put together as Lexi. Funny how they had been doing this for so long - seven years. He was always waiting for the day that she would come back and tell him something tragic, but the prostitute had a good head on her shoulders and demanded STD tests from all of her clients.

Standing before Lexi with his shirt open and his chest exposed, Gadreel looked down at the woman expectedly with one eyebrow cocked upwards. With a Cheshire grin, her well manicured right hand reached up and ran itself slowly down the hard flesh. For an older man, he kept himself in shape - knowing he spent at least four days at the gym during his lunch breaks and the other three, with her.

Amber eyes shifted to what was in front of her, seeing the bulge behind his pants clearly begging to be released. Gadreel was a very calculated man and liked to keep things strictly business. But, Lexi loved bringing him to the moment of where his personality would break and he would give into the primal instincts every man possessed.

Slowly pulling the zipper to his pants down, Lexi gave out a breathy laugh, “My, my, Gadreel, going commando? Whatever did Rebecca think about this?”

“She does not say a word.” Gadreel answered, while reaching in the back of Lexi’s head and grabbing onto her thick, straight black hair.

Admittedly, part of the reason the married man probably did like Lexi so much was because of her mouth. Not just because what it knew to do around a cock, but because she was not one to just lay down. Even if she was the one being paid, she still talked back to him and he adored that in a world where everyone around him seemed to not have an opinion or a voice.

“I shaved for you.” Gadreel pointed out.

“How kind.” Lexi sang playfully, admiring how painfully hard Gadreel already was. 

Eyes on the erect manhood, Lexi leaned forward to teasingly run the tip of her tongue up the shaft. Gadreel didn’t make any noise initially - it was their favorite game. How stoic could he be, while the prostitute took him on cloud nine. Most men were so easy when paying for sex, but the police officer was a challenge.

Running her tongue back down the shaft, Lexi reached the smooth ballsack and carefully took one in her mouth. Gadreel resisted a groan, fixing his gaze on how expertly she handled his testicles. Rebecca would never be so bold with her sexuality; not that she often paid any attention to his cock. She was a good Catholic girl, missionary position only. It was tiring honestly.

Eyes rolling in the back of his head, Gadreel staring up at the ceiling as Lexi took the head of his manhood in her mouth finally. She knew how much he enjoyed his balls being played with, making sure to fondle them as he felt the tip of his length poking at the back of her throat. The woman didn’t have a gag reflex, breathing in control through her nostrils as her head bobbed up and down on his erection.

It was when Lexi began swirling a tongue around the head that Gadreel let out a small groan, his grip tightening on her hair. Smirking victoriously, the younger woman slowly pulled her mouth off the long erection and teased, “That’s ten more dollars for me.”

Gadreel rolled his eyes and looked back down at the tan woman, while commanding, “Remove your clothes.”

“You don’t want to do that for me?”

Finally releasing her hair, the older man took his place on the edge of the bed while tossing aside his own shirt, “You heard me.”

Admittedly, Gadreel being assertive always sent shivers up and down Lexi’s spine. Smirking, she stood up while wiping the side of her lips. Keeping her high heels on, the prostitute reached to the side of her dress and pulled down at the zipper, never breaking eye contact with him. She wanted to see every reaction of his, memorize every flick in his soul as he watched more and more of her skin become exposed.

As the dress fell to the ground, Gadreel smirked arrogantly, “Braless, Lexi? Whatever will your other clients think?”

One foot in front of the other, Lexi drifted over to her client and sensually rubbed her bare chest against his face, “I would say they don’t mind at all.”

Growling, Gadreel grabbed onto the toned woman’s back and latched his teeth onto one of her plump breasts, causing a breathy moan to escape those beautiful pink lips of hers. When the man had first began seeing Lexi, she hadn’t yet had her implants and he personally thought it was due to his money that she was able to get the surgery. He was just thankful she didn’t go for disgustingly big and they were just the right size.

After kissing her other breast, Gadreel pulled Lexi down further into his lap to lay claim to her lips, not needing to force her any further. Though she was a prostitute, the detective could tell the kind of woman she really was. It was his job to read people and he knew deep down underneath, she had a side craving the affection. Not many clients liked to kiss and he could feel how hungrily she was sinking into the gesture.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lexi sunk deeper into the kiss as their tongues rubbed against each other and both had forgotten about the no moaning rule. Gadreel’s fingers clawed at her back, as her nails scratched his head. Both pressing themselves further against each other with every passing moment.

Their hands found each other, lacing fingers with one another, as he pulled away and began sucking at the woman’s smooth neck. Lexi always smelled sweet and tasted even sweeter. It didn’t bother him to know he was leaving marks on her skin - Gadreel wanted her other clients to know he had been there.

Lexi’s eyes had been shut and her hips rocking along with his onslaught of her neck, when Gadreel nipped at her jawline, “Prepare yourself for me.”

Clouded with lust, Lexi nodded and crawled off of her client while Gadreel stood up from the bed. Propped up on her knees, the prostitute bent forward while spreading herself even further. Curled inwards, her French tipped finger reached up to begin playing with her folds, working two digits inside her already soaked sex.

Sometimes, Gadreel just enjoyed watching. Rebecca didn’t like touching herself. Perhaps she was a prude or too religious, he didn’t know; but he knew his wife thought self-pleasure was wrong. There were some sessions that the man would pay Lexi just to bring herself to orgasm - his spouse wouldn’t never do that.

Fixed on Lexi’s two fingers slipping in and out of her tight vagina, Gadreel reached into his wallet and pulled out a foiled condom. Using these things weren’t always ideal and probably the only advantage to having a wife, but it was one of his whore’s requests and he didn’t want to disobey the madame.

Working the condom onto his swollen erection, Gadreel requested, “The other hole, please.”

“So polite, Gadreel,” Lexi cooed, looking back at him as she reached over her round ass and flitted her fingers over the tight opening, “Who taught you such good manners?”

“Certainly not you.” Gadreel smirked, positing himself behind the tight woman.

As Lexi worked a finger inside her anus, Gadreel guided the tip of his staff to her dripping opening, groaning at the feel of her soft folds against him. Closing her amber eyes, the sex worker breathed gently as she felt the head slipping inside her, pushing passed her plush walls to be buried fully inside.

For some who had at least four regular clients, Lexi was always comfortably snug. Perhaps it was vaginal exercises or whatever it was women did to stay tight, but Gadreel always enjoyed the way her insides hugged his dick so warmly. It would take him a second to become adjusted, holding onto her hips as he just took it all in.

Gadreel let out a sigh, while leaning over to kiss Lexi’s shoulder blade before beginning to work himself in and out of the soaking hole. The movement was enough to pull the softest sounds from her lips, closing her eyes and just enjoying the warm motion of being penetrated. If didn’t love having sex, she wouldn’t be in the profession she was in - loving men and money went hand in hand with her and it was a good living.

Bracing a hand next to her head, Gadreel rested his forehead in between her shoulder blades, the married man began to set a rhythm of pumping in and out. Even with a condom on, he felt stimulated and good, wrapping his free arm around her waist to pull her body closer. He wanted to feel every inch.

“Gadreel~” Lexi crooned, as she felt the tip of his manhood massaging her vaginal walls. The man always knew how to make her feel just the right amount of overwhelmed and pleasured. He always held her closely when fucking and she never knew why, but she liked the intensity. Enjoyed every time he bit down on her shoulder and hit into her, making her feel like she might fall forward if it weren’t for him stabilizing her.

“I think....you’re neglecting your ass.” Gadreel huffed out, closing his eyes as he continued to thrust in and out of the right hole.

Moaning, Lexi pushed a second finger inside her anus and worked her hand alongside the same pace as Gadreel’s thrusting. She wanted to feel both holes stimulated at the same time, wishing that he actually had time to fuck her in the ass. But, she knew that wasn’t possible, even if she begged, he wouldn’t be late to get back to work. It was only the nights where he’d lie to his wife about having to work late that they really got to play.

As the familiar build up of orgasm burned inside Gadreel’s belly, he gripped onto her hips tighter and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Lexi’s mouth hung open, moaning audibly with every buck inside her body. The rubbing of the sheets against her clit, as well as the double penetration soon brought on her own climax, causing the younger woman to clench up and pull out her client’s finish.

“Lexi!” Gadreel gasped, as he feel his own fluids shooting inside the condom, pooling at the tip as he instinctively continued pumping inside - never wanting to stop.

Like always, the two stayed still for what seemed like hours, his body coating hers as he attempted to regain his breath and Lexi willing him to stay inside her. It was always a bit sad when he had to pull out, whining at the feeling of suddenly not being filled. As if a part of her had gone missing.

The two separated and went in different directions to clean up. Lexi towards the bathroom and Gadreel towards his gym bag. He never wanted his coworkers to know what he did on lunch breaks. Not because of how they might look at him - he didn’t care if they knew he was paying for sex - but, because of who his wife was and where he worked. Divorcing her was just not in the cards.

Gadreel had been buttoning up his shirt when Lexi had emerged from the bathroom. She had slipped her dress back on and had gone to help him with his tie, when the married man gently brought her in for a gentle kiss, rendering her speechless for only a second - her hands still on his tie.

Once he pulled away, Lexi resumed her work while pondering, “I suppose you’ll want your wife’s bracelet back now.”

“Keep it,” Gadreel answered, sweeping aside a few strands of hair from her face, “It looks better on you anyway.”


End file.
